Tomorrow When the War Began
by HarryPotterLover1996
Summary: I looked around. There were bodies scattered all over the grounds. The grounds I had just been walking on with my friends without a care in the world. I had to find Hugo. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. I suddenly heard someone behind me. I stopped and stood stiff. I gripped my wand with all the strength I could muster and I turned around.


_**Hey guys. This first chapter is just a filler. So you can get to know Lily and stuff. Please READ AND REVIEW. It will make my day. Bare with as this is one of my first stories, like ever. **__**  
**_

_It's been about 40 minutes I think, since Louis suggested we write everything down. Everyone picked me. I was the one that was good at writing after all. After much shouting from everyone telling me what to write Hugo told everyone to back off. So here I am, sitting in the corner of the room of Requirement. Well our home. Can we call it our home? I guess we can. We live here. We sleep, eat, and have showers here. So yeah, I guess it is our home, our only constant thing in this battlefield. _

_It's been about 8 weeks since they invaded Hogwarts. They came in the middle of the night. They just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. We've seen so many people die. Friends and Strangers._

_It's important to us, to get everything down. To makes us feel like we mean something. That the sacrifices we've made and the friends we've lost have been worth something. I told them that I'm not going to hold back. I am going to write everything down. Every detail I can possibly remember. I guess I should start where it all began._

_Well there we were, only a couple of months ago, though I can hardly believe it, laying in the grass behind the burrow basking in the sunlight. We were enjoying the last few days of our holidays. In a few days it would be September the first and we would be entering into our seventh and final year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gosh, I was so excited back then. I would be finished school in a year and then I would be venturing out into the big wide adult world. But now I would give anything to be five years old again with my dad reading me bed time stories to get me to sleep. _

_"Merlin I'm starving. I cannot wait till grandma Molly serves our 'Congrats on entering your final year of schooling' feast", Hugo said. Oh how I love that boy. Hugo is my cousin and best friend. Where the same age you see, so we've practically done everything with each other. He's about 5'8, with brown hair. He has some muscles, thanks to Quidditch. He's also one of the funniest people that I've been lucky enough to know. He always see's the positive side of every situation and he can make you laugh even if the worst of times. I miss that about him._

_"Didn't you eat not long ago Hu. How you're not as big as a house remains a mystery to me". You see Hugo got his father's appetite and he eats like every second of the day, but thanks to the Weasley genes he doesn't seem to gain much weight. Luckily since my own mother was once one of the famous Weasley's I got part of that gene too. _

_I hear Louis start laughing at my statement. Ah Louis Weasley. The third person in our amazing group of friends. Louis is about 5'7 with perfect blonde hair and some muscles to show. Unfortunately for the rest of the family Louis is a Weasley- delacour which means he is part veela. So no matter what he always manages to look perfect. How the rest of us envy him. Louis is the logical one in this friendship. He's a ravenclaw so obviously he's smart and he sees the practical side of everything. He is the one to try and talk us out of some pretty stupid schemes. Three quarters of the time he is unsuccessful though. Luckily for us, he thinks up a lot of our battle schemes. I miss his smile though. He used to smile all the time, and show off his pearly white teeth but not anymore. _

_We were so ignorant back then. So innocent. Merlin we didn't believe in fairy tales or anything but we believed we were safe. I guess that was the biggest fairy tale or all huh. So there we were basking in the late afternoon sun, enjoying our youth. We must have been out there for a while though, because the next thing I know, Grandma Molly is calling us in for dinner. The three of us quickly jump up and start walking toward the burrow. I didn't realise how hungry I actually was because as we were walking towards the burrow my stomach lets out a pretty loud growl. Hugo and Louis turn and look at me and we immediately start cracking up. _

_Once we reach the burrow we see everyone already seated at the incredibly long dining table placed on the grass just outside the kitchen. I take a seat next to Dom. Out of my endless amount of cousins, she is one of my favourites. She is Louis's older sister, so she obviously is part veela, something which I am so incredibly envious of. Dom is roughly 5'6, with wavy white blonde hair and the most flawless skin. She is the biggest pig I've ever met, I mean she could probably beat Uncle Ron in an eating challenge yet she has the perfect body, not to skinny, not too big. She may look perfect and fragile but that stops at her looks. She is incredibly confident, sometimes a tad cocky, and she may have a weakness for heels and dresses but she'd much prefer a pair of slacks and an oversized t-shirt. She is a professional Quidditch player along with my brother James and she is the one of the few people I can relate to in this massive, oversized crazy family of ours. _

_As I'm eating I can't help but look over at my family members. I see dad sitting next to Uncle Bill and James, most likely discussing the upcoming Quidditch season, then theirs Albus seated next to Rose who is holding hands with her fiancé Scorpius Malfoy. Their wedding was only about one month away back then, but we unfortunately didn't make it. Next to the two lovebirds were Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, bickering with each other. The next were Teddy and Victorie who married not that long ago, I suspect their expecting from the slight bump in Victorie's stomach. After those two was Aunt Audrey and Aunt Angelina, beside her was Uncle George who was having an adamant discussion with his son Fred. I could only imagine the schemes they were planning. Beside the two trouble makers sat Roxanne who was most likely discussing what dress to were to Rose and Scorps wedding with my mother. Next was my beautiful Aunt Fleur who was talking with Uncle Charlie and Lucy, about merlin knows what. Beside them sat my two least favourite family members Uncle Percy and his eldest daughter Molly. It's not that their mean or anything, they are just incredibly dull. And finally we come to Louis and Hugo. Their discussing the upcoming school year. Well there you have it. My completely too large and beyond psychotic family but I wouldn't have them any other way. _

_"Well I think it's time for a toast. To Hugo, Louis and Lily, congratulations and good luck for your final year at Hogwarts. The last ones to complete their education." Dad shouted. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered then drank some of their drink and returned to their conversations. Merlin we had no idea back then. We had no idea that in a matter of weeks our lives were about to change forever, and not in a good way._

_I awake to the sound of my mother screaming for me to wake up. I roll onto my back and carefully open my eyes only to shut them again after being blinded but the incredibly too bright sunlight. Today was September the first. Time to go back to Hogwarts, my home away from home. Once I get over the brightness coming from the sun, I slowly pull myself out of my incredibly comfortable bed and drag myself to my closet. It's probably really stupid but I really miss my bed. If I ever get to sleep in it again I will never take it for granted again. Once I throw on a pair of black jeans, a white singlet and an oversized brown sweater, I pull my dark ginger hair into a messy bun and run down the stairs to be greeted with the sweet smell of bacon. _

_We arrive at platform 9 and 3 quarters at about a quarter to ten. This is pretty incredible timing for my family. Once I load my trunk and owl onto the train, I go in search of my family. There not that hard to find since practically everyone has shown up to send us off. I go and give hugs and kisses to everyone. Then I reach mum who has started to cry. Gosh she can be incredibly emotional sometimes._

_"I can't believe my last baby is leaving for her last year at Hogwarts. Merlin, I wish you were just a little baby again and I could dress you up in the cutest little outfits."_

_"Gee mum, calm down. I swear you were not this emotional for Al and James when they left for their final year but I guess I am the favourite" this earns a playful shove from James. "and anyway I'll be seeing you in about a month for Rose and Scorps wedding, okay. I love you". All my mother does is squeeze me in a bone crushing hug and then turn to say goodbye to Hu. _

_I turn to the last family member I have yet to say goodbye too. I love them to death but it does take a fair bit of time to say goodbye to every one of them. "Hey daddy-o. You better not turn into a bumbling mess like mum or I swear I'm going to have to hit you"._

_My dad just chuckles and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Lily Luna. Try not to get into too much trouble this year please". As much as I love my mother, I have always been a daddy's girl. In answer to his plea I just give him a cheeky wink. I'm walking towards the train when I feel someone grab me by the waist and pull me into a bear hug. "Where you seriously going to leave without saying goodbye to your favourite brother? I'm seriously hurt little lily"._

_I jump out of Teddy's grasp and turn and face him. His hair is a light purple today, my favourite colour and he has a look of feign hurt on his face. "Well you know as much as I love you Ted, I just couldn't bare to look upon your hideous face". I flash him a sad smile before he pulls me into a hug. "Merlin, you're all grown up now Lily. Stay away from boys this year okay, unless you want me come scare them all away." I just role my eyes at him. Him, James and Al are so annoyingly overprotective, but it was worse when they were still at Hogwarts. I could never get a date because they always scared the poor guy off. But luckily by the time I was in sixth year I was overprotective brother free. Well while at school at least. _

_"Sure Ted. Whatever you say", I hear the whistle signalling to the rest of us stragglers to get on the train if we don't want to miss it. "Well I gotta go. I'll write okay, and I'll see you at Rose's wedding. Love you Ted". I quickly turn before he has a chance to reply and I quickly jump onto the train and go in search of Hugo. _

_That's the one thing I regret. In my excitement I only gave quick goodbyes to my family members. Now I might never see them again and the last memory they'll have of me is a hasty goodbye. The train ride was pretty boring. I just hung out with Hugo and Davis, a boy we met in first year and instantly become best mates with. He's about 5'9, incredibly attractive, with a pretty well chiselled physique, dark hair and light brown eyes. Louis got head boy this year so he was out patrolling the train, making sure everyone was on their best behaviour. As you may deduce, I don't have that many female friends outside of my family. Maybe it's because I have two brothers and many male cousins, but I just get along better with guys. Once we reach Hogwarts we change into our robes and hop into the carriages that take us up to the awe-inspiring castle. Once there we all sit in the great hall and watch the first years get sorted. I don't pay much attention and instead decide to gaze at the other house tables. I see Louis sitting at the Ravenclaw table chatting away with Lorcan Scamander. His mother his Luna Lovegood or well Luna Scamander now, anyway she's my godmother so I was raised with her twin boys. They are 2 years younger than us but I hang out with them a fair bit. My eyes fall on the Hufflepuff table where I see Lysander, Lorcan's twin practically falling asleep on the table. I just roll my eyes and look over at the last remaining house table. The slytherins. It's still odd not seeing Scorpius or Al sitting at that table, laughing with their friends, but they've all graduated and moved on with that part of their lives. _

_A few weeks later, it was the weekend before Rose and Scorp's big day and I couldn't wait. I have known Scorp since I was ten years old. He was in the same house as Albus and they became best mates in their first year. He's like a fourth brother to me. I had finally decided what I was going to wear to the wedding. In her last letter mum had been fretting as I hadn't found a dress yet but this morning I headed down to Hogsmead and found the perfect dress. It's a light creamy caramel colour with the sleeves having flowers on them, with a tight bodice and a flare skirt. It was perfect. But I never got to wear that dress. That was the day they came. It was a bright sunny Saturday afternoon and I was walking around the grounds with Louis. Ever since we got to Hogwarts, he's been so busy with Head boy duties and school work that I've barely seen him. I mean we were all busy with school work but Hu and Davis were in Gryffindor with me but Louis was a Ravenclaw so it was good to spend some time with him._

_We were chatting about our outfits for the wedding and about school work when we heard the first screams. In the few seconds it took us to find the origin of the scream, the girl was dead. Then they all started appearing. You couldn't see their faces and they were wearing all black and there were so many of them. I quickly pulled my wand out of my pocket but Louis grabbed hold of my hand and started pulling me in the direction of the great hall. As we were running all I could see were dozens of dead bodies strewn across the courtyard. My ears were filled with screaming. The only thoughts in my head were that we had to find Hugo and get out of here. _

Hey guys, so how was it ? I know there wasn't much action but this first chapter was mainly a filler. The next chapter will be action, action, action. PLEASE REVIEW. It will make my day. Seriously I have no life and I just sit here all day waiting for a review. Here are some spoilers for the next few chapters

'I looked around. There were bodies scattered all over the grounds. The grounds I had just been walking on with my friends without a care in the world. I had to find Hugo. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't.'

'Where the hell was dad. It has been weeks since they attacked Hogwarts. I mean seriously. Merlin I hoped nothing has happened to them.'

'I heard someone behind me. I stopped and stood stiff. I gripped my wand with all the strength I could muster and I turned around.'


End file.
